The present disclosure relates generally to anti-slip coverings to resist slippage of objects over surfaces. In particular, anti-slip coverings including a top layer with a plurality of slits and an underlying deformation-permitting layer are described.
Anti-slip coverings (e.g., anti-slip mats) are used to limit undesired slippage over a surface. Often anti-slip coverings are often comprised of a high-traction compressible material, such as rubber. Further, conventional anti-slip coverings include a textured surface, such as a dimpled surface.
Known anti-slip coverings and mats are not entirely satisfactory for the range of applications in which they are employed. For example, existing anti-slip coverings are inefficient in preventing slippage of objects in wet conditions. In addition, conventional anti-slip coverings include large cutouts that are unsuitable and/or uncomfortable for use with some objects (e.g., bare hands, feet, abdomen, and/or back of a user).
Thus, there exists a need for anti-slip coverings that improve upon and advance the design of known anti-slip coverings and mats. Examples of new and useful anti-slip coverings relevant to the needs existing in the field are discussed below.
Disclosure addressing one or more of the identified existing needs is provided in the detailed description below. Examples of references relevant to anti-slip coverings and mats include U.S. Patent References: U.S. Pat. No. 7,485,071, design Pat. No. D671784, patent publication 2004250346, patent publication 20080229500, and patent publication 20090013472. The complete disclosures of the above patents and patent applications are herein incorporated by reference for all purposes.